Infection
by Neon and Logan Hedgehog
Summary: Eggman has made another plan and Sonic has to stop it, but will he be able to hurt people around him instead of help them? Will him and the team be able to save the world in time? And what is up with Sonic and Amy? Is she finally...over him? terrible summary, awesome story. Read & Review...


**Neon: **

**One sentence for this story. Super awesomelicous action mega packed super altranatrual extreme romance and fighting ridiculous mess of dramatic epicness. Even though this story is awesome in so many ways, I don't own Sonic and the others. And if you don't like this story, suck a chicken's neck. That is all. P.S. This story contains epicness that might be too much for your computer to take. You have been warned. (just kidding.)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Infection**

Station Square Forest 10:39 Pm

"Blast it! That darn hedgehog defeated me again! Gosh, I hate him! He will pay!" The mad scientist known as Doctor Eggman yelled to himself. Earlier that day Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends had defeated him and his base and robots, again.

"I need a plan to get rid of him once and for all! But what plan?" He continued to pick up more and more shrapnel that was left as his base and robots. As he bent down to pick up another piece, something across from him caught his eye. A rat looked at him from about a foot away. It stared for a while, then ran up his leg up to his shoulder. Eggman stared at it and it stared back. Then, he had an idea.

"That's it! I know what to do to get rid of that rat forever!" He exclaimed in triumph. The rodent squeaked and clawed his cheek.

"Oh sorry, I meant hedgehog," and he continued to pick up more and more of his base.

* * *

**_2 months later _**

Tails Workshop 9:40 Am

Sonic stretched his arms and other limbs and yawned as he walked into the dining room. "Mournin' Tails, What's happening?"

Tails looked away from the computer he was currently typing on to look at his blue friend. "Mourning Sonic. I'm not doing anything really. Just checking to see if Eggman made a new base anywhere or have attacked somewhere. It's been two months since his last plan."

Sonic nodded while he went to the next room, the kitchen. "'Kay, what's he up to?" He asked as he opened the refrigerator and got himself and Tails a water bottle.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Right now, he's not doing anything. It's strange, even for him."

Sonic shrugged while going back in the next room and handing Tails his water, then sitting down at the table. "I like this vacation, it's relaxing."

**_Ding dong_**

Sonic took a big sip of his water while staring at Tails. The kitsune sighed and stood up from his chair to go answer the back door. "You know Sonic, for someone who likes moving and running around, you sure do hate getting up and answering the door."

"You know you love me." Sonic smiled.

Tails shook his head as he opened the door. "Hey Tails, what's up?" Sonic's ear twitched as he heard the familiar voice.

_Who is that?_ He thought.

"Oh, hey Amy."

Sonic spit ticked all the water that was in his mouth, the little droplets of H2O onto the floor or table. _I gotta get outta here_! His mind screamed.

But there were only two exits. One in the kitchen and the other the front door that was in the living room next to the kitchen. If he moved fast enough, he could make it. He moved to get up off his chair and run, but ended up tripping over the chair and landing on his face.

Tails and Amy walked into the dining room. "Um…Sonic, Why are you on the floor?" Tails asked.

"I dropped my top." His voice was muffled by the carpet, but still hearable.

"So Tails, what have you been up to since we're sort of on this vacation." Tails shrugged.

"Nothing much. What about you?" He replied.

Amy shrugged. "Nothing's really happening to me all that much." The fourteen year old said.

Sonic got up from the floor but stopped in sitting position when he saw Amy. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw her. Her clothes were like her usual dress, but it was a magenta skirt that stopped in her mid thigh and tank-top only covering her half her torso showing her stomach. She was wearing gray fingerless gloves and replacing her boots were gray flip flops that wrapped around her legs. And did she get her ears pierced?

Amy finally saw Sonic and frowned. "Oh, Hey Sonic."

Sonic taken aback a bit. "Just an 'Oh, Hey Sonic'? Aren't you gonna like, glomp me or call me Sonikku or something like you always do?" He said as he slowly got back in his seat.

Amy glared at him and turned her back to him with a grunt. "Tails, I'm going home. For Sonic's sake."

"Already? But I made you coffee. With sugar, just how you like it!" He said from the kitchen. Sonic didn't even notice he wasn't in the room anymore.

Amy sighed then smiled. "Alright."

She sat down on one of the chairs, actually the farthest one from Sonic. Sonic stared at the sukura hedgehog that was currently facing away from him.

What's up with her? He thought. Tails walked in and handed her, her coffee in a purple mug. Amy smiled.

"Thank you Tails."

Tails smiled back. "No problem."

Amy lifted it up and blew on it and she took a sip from it while Sonic stared. When she took it from her mouth jade eyes met his emerald ones. When they did Amy's smile disappeared and she turned her head away. He furrowed his eyebrows at her before turning his gaze to Tails.

"Tails, Can we talk in private for a second?"Tails looked at him with a confused look before nodding. Sonic got up, walked over to Tails, grabbed his arm, and dragged him all the way to the hallway upstairs. When they were out of ear shot, he released Tails arm.

"What did you want to speak about?" Tails asked with concern in his voice.

Sonic took a deep breath. "Amy."

Tails blinked. "Well, that's a first."

Sonic sighed and ran a hand in his quills. "Okay, you've noticed how she's been acting around me lately, right?"

Tails shook his head.

"Well, she won't look at me unless it's a glare, she won't talk to me, she hasn't called me my pet name, and she hasn't been chasing me for a while, or glomp me! I..I think she hates me…"

Tails shrugged. "I don't know what's going on with her, have you done anything to her?"

Sonic thought for a second, then frowned. "No, I don't think so, so why is she doing this?"

"Maybe it's that time of month again." Tails said.

Sonic blushed, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Is she even on 'it' yet?"

"Well, you might have to ask."

"But what if she-"

"AHHHHHH, SONIC TAILS HELP!" A scream yelled.

Sonic looked at Tails before they both ran down stairs into the dining room. They nearly torn down the door to get in.

"Amy what's wron- OH MY GOOOOOOD!" There at the window was a mobian. But it had flesh dripping off its face, arms, chest, legs, feet, feet, and hands, and blood was everywhere. The clothes were completely soaked with it. Everyone was staring in shock as it banged its fist against the window. Sonic quickly got out of his trance and yelled,

"Tails what do we do?!" Sonic turned his head to his friend. "Tails!"

"Tails!" Amy yelled. She ran over to him and shook his shoulders, then smacked him. "Tails, snap out of it! Tails!"

Tails blinked a few times then fainted. The zombie kept hitting the window, when he made a huge crack across it.

"Ahhhh!"

* * *

**Neon: Cliffhanger! Oh no! But I'm gonna put up another chapter since this story has got me hyped! Turn up!**

**Shadow: *shakes head***

**Neon: What? All the kids at my school say it so why can't I? Turn up!**

**Shadow: No**

**Neon: Dude turn up!**

**Shadow: No!**

**Neon: No? Fine I'll think of something else!**

**Shadow: Good…**

**Neon:…..turn up!**

**Shadow: Argh!**


End file.
